Easy Peckin's
"Easy Peckin's" is a 2019 MarioFan2009 story made in May. Script NOTICE: The story does not have swearing in it. It starts off with some monoculars as eyes. It then sets it sights on a chicken coop and a poultry farm quickly. A fox is then seen licking his lips. In his mailbox, it says "TREVOR T. FOX". Trevor: Mm! Looks like I've hit the jackpot! A regular smooch that is! He then grabs bag and rushes to the farm fast. He then digs a hole underneath and goes inside. Silence is heard for a few seconds. Then, Trevor comes out with a full bag back to his cave. He then sets the bag and opens it only for a muscular male rooster to be seen looking at him with an unpleased face. Trevor: YIPE!!! He then wraps the bag up and runs fast. Trevor then drops the male back into the hole and covers it up quickly. He then looks around for another way in. He opens a gate and is then punched in the head. On the second one, he opens the top first and does not get hit. However, when he opens the bottom one, he gets punched in the head again. As of now, he is dizzy and goes to the next gate. Suddenly, he gets an idea. He grabs a mallet and opens the first top. He then opens the bottom and the rooster is seen again. Trevor smacks him on the head with the mallet but is shaken as the rooster is seen wearing a safety cap. The rooster grabs his mallet but Trevor wears a safety cap quickly. He gets smacked but doesn't get hurt. However, his cap catches him and he rushes back to his cave. He comes back as "Paul Revere" riding a fake horse. (A stick with a horse head) Trevor: OPEN UP!! THE BRITISH ARE COMING!!! THE BRITISH ARE COMING OPEN UP!!! THE BRITISH ARE-- Suddenly, the rooster shoots him in the face dressed up as a red coat soldier and Trevor goes back inside his cave riding fake horse. The next scene shows Trevor hiding in a bush approaching the henhouse slowly. However, just after a few steps, the chicken then burns the whole entire bush with fire and Trevor is seen going back outside without the bush in his hands and closes the door. The next scene shows Trevor the fox looking around. He then sees a chicken through a hole in the fence. Trevor then puts his hand into the hole. Meanwhile, the rooster sees this and quickly moves the chicken away. He then gets out a pillow chicken and puts gun powder in it. He places it down and Trevor grabs it, puts it in the bag and runs back to his home to cook it. Trevor places it in the oven and waits for it to finish cooking. Then, the pipe then whistles and Trevor comes to get the chicken. He opens the oven and pokes the chicken with a fork only for it to suddenly explode. Trevor: (Breaks the fourth wall) A little overly done! He looks at the small mess of the pillow chicken and it transitions to the next scene. It shows the rooster getting an explosive kit out. He then puts on goggles and gloves and starts mixing some dangerous chemicals together. He then places it in some corn mash and goes to the henhouse. Inside, a chicken is seen sleeping. That is, until he wakes her up and makes her (not forcefully) drink the potion. The chicken then hatches an egg and the rooster takes it with him. Rooster: At a girl! He then looks with some monoculars and sees Trevor. With his aim, he throws the egg at Trevor, causing the egg to land in his cave and explode. Trevor comes out skinned and falls to the ground as it transitions to the next scene. The time is now at midnight and Trevor is seen with a flashlight entering the poultry farm quietly. He then sees the rooster. It shows the rooster reading a newspaper while a female chicken is seen on the second floor of a house craving for romance. Female chicken: Ahhh... what a beautiful moon... but a nice pair of men! Trevor: Hmmm... (He then wears a chicken disguise) She's starving for romance... and I am here just plain starving! He then grabs a fork and knife and hides it behind his back. Trevor: Psst. Oh Juliet. Oh Juliet my sweet! (NOT HER REAL NAME) Female Chicken: Romeo! Trevor: (Clears throat) Honk, what light at through your brakes, in the mind light at dawn, etc. etc. etc. etc.! Female Chicken: Oh Romeo oh Romeo! Where for are out there Romeo! She then faints. Trevor: At last! Juliet's swooner! (Evil laughter) He then gets some springs and puts them on his feet. He then jumps in the air with a bucket of water and splashes it on the female chicken. She looks around to see Terror jumping up and down with springs on his feet. Trevor: Hello baby. She blushes and laughs. Trevor then bounces up and down because of the springs. Trevor: Come to my house and I will give you... precious jewels... expensive cars! (Breaks the fourth wall) And real heavy to! He then disappears again but keeps bouncing. Female Chicken: Ooooo just give me my time to pack my bag lover boy! The female chicken grabs a bag and laughs while jumping into Trevor's hands. Then, the rooster is seen on the springs placing the chicken down. Rooster: Clara! Attack your age! She then looks upset at what the rooster has done. However, the rooster shows him the TRUTH that Trevor's a fox in disguise and punches him off screen. The rooster bounces back up and gives him Trevor's fur. Rooster: Here baby girl! Clara: Ooooo! George! George: Awwwwww! Clara: Ohhh it's lovely! (Hugs George) You shouldn't have done it George! You shouldn't have done it! Trevor is seen with a skinned chest, black eyes and missing tail. Trevor: Ehhh you can say that again sister... you shouldn't have done it George... you SHOULDN'T have done it! It then irises out on him ending the episode. Trivia * This marks the first appearance of Trevor the Fox, George the Rooster and Clara the Chicken. * Trevor the Fox shares a similar appearance of that to George the Fox. Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:SML Shorts Category:Red Ribbon Reissues Category:Trevor the Fox Episodes Category:George the Rooster Episodes Category:Chickens Episodes Category:Clara the Chicken Episodes Category:Fanon Distribution Program